


他的十七岁

by xuansuo_jade



Series: 【里纲】黑手党小少爷和他的家庭教师 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Realistic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 离成年只有一步之遥的十七岁，成长却比想象中更疼。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 【里纲】黑手党小少爷和他的家庭教师 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019140
Kudos: 5





	他的十七岁

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Anthem Lights---It Ain't Me  
> Attention：黑手党小少爷和他的家庭教师，现实向；有大量插叙；教师节贺文；短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

十七岁是个特别的年纪。比十八岁少了一点，却又比十六岁多了一点。就像初晴的晨早，沾着露水从地平线探头的太阳，欲升不升，有一点亮却尚不耀眼，送不走夜色的暗蓝，却已经送走了沉月的光辉。  
纲吉一直以为，他的十七岁，与成年只有一步之遥。他多想就这样冉冉升起，多想就这样熠熠发光。可这一步，跨出去却远比想象中更难。

起得太早，纲吉有些犯困。侍者似乎是新来的，领带打得尚不熟练。他眯着眼走神，过了好一会儿，一抬眼看壁钟，才发现似乎有些迟了。  
果不其然，下一秒卧室门便被敲响。来人也知道他早上不爱说话，轻敲了三下便无声无息地推门而入。纲吉越过侍者的肩看去，男人仍旧穿着他那一成不变的三件套，戴着圆昵帽。他走到纲吉面前，只一眼就看懂了状况。  
“我来吧。”他拍了一下侍者的肩，代替了他的位置。  
纲吉看着男人在自己眼前蹲下，修长的手指灵巧地将一团糟的领结解开。朦朦胧胧的视野里，圆昵帽的阴影有些遮住了眼睛，只能看到男人浓密的睫毛和高挺的鼻。他看了一会儿才开口，带着浓重的鼻音，语气慵懒：“今天是什么安排？”  
“现在出发去取礼物，然后便可以去您的同学的生日宴会了。”男人熟练地打好了温莎结，为他正了正位置，站起身来。“好了，少爷。”  
纲吉看着男人脸上的浅笑，瞥了眼战战兢兢立在一旁不敢走的侍者，想说什么，最后却只是轻轻撇了撇嘴。

出了门，他看到了停在门口的帕加尼Huayra，想了想，还是没说什么。  
开门上了副驾，他看着男人上了驾驶座，还俯身过来为他拉安全带。他倒也习惯了这样体贴细致的照顾，只是还是忍不住小声抱怨了一句：“Reborn，去同学家，就没必要开这么夸张的超跑了吧。”  
且不说他不习惯坐超跑，单说这辆帕加尼，手工打造的限量款，全球也不超过40台。开着去同学家，实在有些豪奢。  
而男人只是语气淡淡地回应道：“不能丢彭格列家族的面子，蠢纲。”  
这会儿倒是叫他蠢纲了。虽然在人前，Reborn总是会喊自己少爷，但是纲吉还是难免对此感到别扭。因为他心知肚明，他的家庭教师根本不是如此礼貌绅士的人。他将脸别向一边，看着窗外，赌气不想说话。每一次都这样，而他只是想简简单单地去参加一个聚会而已。  
Reborn也不在意，只是道：“困了就睡一会儿。”

礼物是一对定制的耳钉。虽然彭格列家族本身有御用的手工匠人和设计师，但送出去的礼物往往更讲究品牌的名号。他们又去花店取了花。一路上Reborn都在细细将道理掰开讲给纲吉听。而纲吉只是听得昏昏欲睡。  
这些细节，他都听过很多遍了。也只有Reborn讲，他才能不厌其烦地一遍又一遍地听下来。他也知道，自己并不是聪慧的人，正是靠着Reborn一次又一次地重复，才记下了这些社交场上的规矩。  
说是去同学家，其实也是西西里郊外的庄园。他所在的私立学校里的学生背景大多非富即贵。便是今天要拜访的这一位，家族的历史和规模也并不逊于彭格列。  
Reborn穿过庄园的大门，沿着自修的公路一路开到了建筑前。这是一幢爬满常青藤的小型石堡。纲吉解开安全带，等着Reborn为自己开门，这才捧着花下了车。  
庄园的主人已经站在了门口，长发披肩，穿一身白色蕾丝礼服裙。纲吉惊讶地看了Reborn一眼，却没有得到他目光的回应，便只能振作精神，带着笑走上前，将满捧的马蹄莲递到对方手中。“午安，尤尼。祝你生日快乐。这是我送给你的礼物。”  
一旁的侍女接过包装好的首饰盒，尤尼接过了捧花。用闪金色包裹的花捧让这个少女看上去更像一位小公主了。她露出了甜甜的笑容。“谢谢你，纲吉哥哥。”  
纲吉也笑得更真心。在整个学校的女孩中，便只有这个青梅竹马的妹妹是与他关系最好的。所以，送给她的礼物都是他亲自选的，对方能喜欢自然是让他高兴。  
简单的寒暄后，他便走了进去。离门几米，他才对跟在他身后的Reborn轻声说：“你怎么知道尤尼今天会穿白色的衣服？”当时他在挑选捧花时，在马蹄莲和郁金香之间犹豫了好久，是Reborn的建议让他最终下定了决心。  
男人同样压低声音答：“我怎么会知道？”  
骗子。纲吉在心中腹诽，面前却已有人看到了他向他走来。他也不再多言，只是端起礼貌的笑容，冲着来人点头示意。

作为彭格列的未来继承人，纲吉从来不缺少扈从。  
他并不是嚣张跋扈的性格，甚至本性可以称得上软弱。如果不是Reborn一直陪在他身边，他甚至可能无法适应自己的身份带来的这些附加。  
在很小的时候，他就知道，他和家族里的大部分人是不一样的。厨娘的孩子可以将炭火烧剩的煤灰涂在脸上装鬼吓人，园丁的孩子可以举着大剪子和同龄人在小花园里捉迷藏，司机的孩子可以在热天脱下上衣赤着上身用高压水枪冲洗车辆。而这些，都是不属于他的放肆和任性。  
他永远需要穿着得体的衣服，待在得体的地方，做得体的事情。自从他幼年离开父母身边，便一直过着这样的生活了。  
有时他也会怀念过去。在他的脑海里，总有一幅画面。他坐在父亲的肩上，拽着他的头发和耳朵，逗得他哈哈大笑。而母亲就坐在一旁，织着毛衣，笑着看他和父亲的胡闹。这样无忧无虑的岁月，总是让他向往，让他想要回去。  
可是，看着眼前这条路，他最终也没有真的逃走。

午餐是小范围的聚会，来人都是班上的同学，气氛自然轻松。  
纲吉就坐在作为聚会主人的尤尼下首。侍者悄无声息地鱼贯而入，为这些身穿礼服的少爷小姐们上餐。颇具乡土风味的小牛肉和迷迭香土豆饼，搭配酸甜的香草番茄酱，让人胃口大开。  
在场者年纪都不算小，但中午毕竟不是喝酒的时候，所以大家也只是一边喝着调制的果饮，一边闲聊。  
纲吉乘着座位之便，也不站起，只是举杯向尤尼示意。“再次祝你生日快乐，小公主。”少女喜欢留姬切发，学校里的同学们都喜欢这么叫她。  
尤尼微微红了脸，举起杯子和纲吉轻轻碰了一下。“连你也笑话我。”在熟悉的人面前，她便不用端着那副端庄的模样，可以像一个小女孩一样撒娇嗔薄了。  
酒杯倾斜，杯口轻轻碰了一下。纲吉饮了一口，又聊起闲篇：“晚上是什么安排？”虽然姿态放松了不少，但他们的谈话仍然轻声慢语，优雅妥帖。  
尤尼撅了撅嘴。“还能怎么样？站在妈妈身边做乖巧的洋娃娃，见人都微笑点头打招呼呗。有那帮大人在的场合，我只是一个礼仪小姐罢了。”  
纲吉失笑。这话实在说得有些促狭。“谁说的？”他轻声安慰，“我们尤尼可是里世界的小公主，西西里独一无二的白玫瑰。今晚是你的生日聚会，那帮老家伙为你特意赶来，你当然是真正的主人。”  
尤尼轻轻笑了一声。“你又调侃我，纲吉哥哥。”话虽如此，她也不再表现出对夜晚社交场的厌恶。“我们这些人不都是这样吗？生日聚会，说白了只是另一个联络感情、谈生意的借口。作为家族的继承人，做个合格的花瓶，也是我们的义务啊。”  
纲吉听出了尤尼话中的叹息。尤尼是基里奥内罗家族首领的女儿。作为里世界内和彭格列齐名的老牌家族，基里奥内罗内部的烦心事自然也不会少。只是，他知道，这便不是适合在这里深谈下去的话题了。  
于是他轻巧地转走了话题。“说起来，我送你的礼物，你看了吗？那可是我特意为你挑的。”  
而尤尼也配合地惊叹：“真的！纲吉哥哥，你对我真是太好了！”

午宴后，纲吉被带到了一间独立的休息室，而Reborn已经在这里等他。这里有床也有沙发，足够他和Reborn两人休息。  
挥退了侍女，纲吉终于松了一口气，便要向沙发走去。已经来到他身边的Reborn却拦住他。“脱了外套再坐吧。西装会皱。”  
纲吉乖乖地解开扣子，将西装外套递给Reborn，便像没有骨头一般瘫到了沙发上。抬手扯松领带，原本规规矩矩的小少爷一下变得随性起来。  
挂好衣服的Reborn跟了过来，为纲吉拉开窗帘。窗外是一大片玫瑰园，修剪整齐的花园中撒满阳光。纲吉微微眯起眼来，只觉得倦意上涌。“刚才你在哪儿，Reborn？”  
“和宾客的扈从们在另一个厅里吃饭。”Reborn看出了他的困倦，便又将数层窗帘间最薄的那层纱帘拉上了。  
纲吉终于不用再眯着眼，但眉眼中仍是沉沉的倦怠。昨天他便没睡好，刚才午餐的时候和同学们玩游戏，更是费了不少精力。午食被分解，让他的大脑的思考速度也变慢了。“晚上的安排都妥当了吗？”  
“有我在，你还担心什么？”  
也是。纲吉撑着头，缓缓闭上了眼睛。他的声音变轻了，含在嗓音间嘟哝了一句，却听不清说了什么。  
Reborn顿了顿，才说：“困的话就去床上睡一会儿。我会叫你起床。”  
纲吉的唇边勾起浅浅微笑。“你没听清？我说，午饭吃得开心吗，Reborn？”他加大了一点音量。  
“基里奥内罗的厨师，手艺自然不会太差。”  
“那就是不好吃了？真可惜。正厅的午餐是小牛肉，我看到的时候就在想，你会喜欢吃的。”  
“吃正餐还这么心不在焉？蠢纲，我提醒过你，不要老走神。”  
“但是和他们聊天实在太无聊啦……都是学校里认识的人，为了家族，说话都……也只有尤尼还能说几句真心话，但她最近好像也不顺心。”  
“你都进入这个社交场五年了，还没有适应吗？”男人的声音有着淡淡的冷冽和嘲讽。  
纲吉沉默了片刻，才道：“这毕竟是我在学校里关系最好的朋友之一了。我是真心诚意地想要祝她生日快乐的。”  
“所以呢？你后悔了？”  
确实是有些后悔了。只是，哪怕被读出了心思，这也是不能承认的。部署都已做好，他已经没有退路了。只希望，这次的打击，对于基里奥内罗和尤尼来说，不要太大。  
他不再说话，在沉静的午后陷入迷梦。在半梦半醒之间，他似乎感觉到，有一个人走到他的身边，然后将他抱起。

他第一次遇见Reborn，是在首领办公室里。  
那时他刚刚来到西西里的彭格列总部，对这里的一切都充满了畏惧，只有九代首领是他熟悉的人。于是平时，当他一个人待在自己的房间坐立不安时，他便会去首领办公室，找这里唯一一位让他感到安心的亲人。  
他能够感受到九代首领的善意。他本来就是个敏感怯弱的小孩，来西西里之后，他更是好像一夜便长大了，能读懂身边人的善意和恶意。但是，他也知道，这样频繁的打扰是不合适的。九代首领很忙，每次见面，他都在写着什么东西，忙碌得半天才能抽空抬头看他一眼。如果一直霸占着首领办公室的沙发，不仅会占用九代首领的时间，也会让他的工作变得不方便。  
于是，渐渐地，他学会了走到办公室门口，蹲在墙角坐一会儿，便悄无声息地一个人回去。如果不是恰巧遇到九代首领，很多时候对方根本就不会知道他来过。而只是这样的守候，就能让他安心。  
而那一次，首领办公室的门没关。他从门口好奇地往内探看，便看到了一个站在办公桌前的男人背影。男人穿着黑西装，背影高挑瘦削，却又显得挺拔有力。他单手插着兜，重心放在单边脚上，显露几分悠闲姿态。  
也许是他探头探脑的动作太大了，他一下子就被九代首领看到了。  
“咦？是纲吉君啊？进来吧。”花白头发的老人侧过身冲着他招手，笑得始终温暖柔和。  
纲吉有些怕生，却还是听话地往里走。  
男人听到声音，便也侧过身来。背着光，他的侧脸五官变得暧昧，线条却仍然刀削斧劈般深刻。他唇角一勾，微低的嗓音如同浅波般漾开。“这就是那个新来的小家伙？”

在那之后，他们有两年没见。再见时，纲吉正要出门上小学的第一节课，而Reborn就站在他的卧室门口，为他拉开门。  
“你好，少爷。请容我自我介绍一下。我是Reborn。从今天开始，我就是你的家庭教师。”他微微躬身，礼仪标准得让人挑不出一点刺。客套疏离的嗓音里带着浅浅的笑意，却没有显露任何端倪。  
纲吉打量着这个穿着黑色三件套，戴圆昵帽的男人，只一眼就认出了他。这样长相气质绝艳的人，他再没见过第二个。他打量着Reborn的脸，那垂敛以示恭敬的眉眼，那标准十五度的浅笑。从男人的神态中，他读不出一丝特别。似乎对方已经将两人曾经的相遇忘得一干二净了。  
这也难怪。两年前的他只有六岁。而且两年间他们也只见过一次。  
但当时的他也不过八岁，根本藏不住心思。在发现Reborn完全把自己忘了之后，他也赌气地撅起嘴，意兴阑珊、异常冷漠地回了一句：“哦。”便径直出门去上课了。

后来纲吉常常想，如果那时的他不是那么天真就好了。  
Reborn这样心思深沉的人，又怎么可能忘记自己曾见过家族的继承人呢？哪怕两年从未见面，在来做他的家庭教师之前，也绝对会把一切都调查得清清楚楚，将相关的记忆都从思维迷宫的深处掘出。  
他所选择的初见的姿态，只是他想要表现出的姿态罢了。他不需要所谓的旧交情，也不需要纲吉对他的另眼相看。他只是按照九代首领的安排，公事公办地成为了纲吉的家庭教师，成为了纲吉需要的照料生活、教导学业、指导处事的陪伴者和引路人，既不会比这更少，也不会比这更多。  
他要的只是距离和尊重，而非亲密和感情。

从梦中醒来，阳光西斜了稍许。纲吉怔愣了好一会儿，才彻底摆脱午睡的倦意，感觉脑子重新清醒起来。  
他发现自己安安分分地躺在了床上。是谁抱他来的，自然也不需要猜测。  
他撑起半身，环顾房间，却没看到想见的那个人。但他也不在意，径直起床，整理衣物。幸好他睡得不沉，衬衣尚未被睡乱，只是领带被扯得太松，却要重新打了。  
进了衣帽间，他对着镜子扯下领带，为自己打温莎结。这种领带打法并不算复杂，但是他却有些不熟练，绕了几下便忘了步骤，停在中途，一时不知下一步该怎么做。  
正在他纠结犹豫时，一双手从身后探来，捏住了他的领带。  
他下意识放了手，抬起头来，从镜子里看到，在他身后的正是他的老师。男人低着头，双手越过他的肩来到他面前，这怎么能不被称作一个拥抱呢？刹那，纲吉几乎能在耳畔听到男人浅浅的、灼热的呼吸，缓缓吸入，又沉沉呼出。  
男人抬眼，在镜子里和他短暂地对视了一下。“低头专心看。”  
纲吉这才发现镜中的自己已经满面通红。他连忙低头，看Reborn手指灵巧地将领带一缠一绕，困扰他许久的温莎结便出现了。  
男人收回了手。纲吉也习惯性地侧过身，任由Reborn为他调整领带的位置，压好衣领，拉好衬衣，又送来外套为他穿上。  
在这熟悉的步骤里，他终于镇定下来。“事情都办好了？”他问。  
“已经拿到了。”Reborn将刚才潜伏进基里奥内罗地下资料库的文件递到了纲吉手头。  
纲吉愣了一下，没想到男人就这么大胆地直接取了出来。他和Reborn对视了一下，忍不住挑了挑眉。  
而男人只是镇定自若地答：“快点看。看完我还要还回去。”  
纲吉便低头打开了文件，一目十行地看完。合上的瞬间，却还是忍不住叹了口气，面上的神情都变得复杂了。“艾莉亚阿姨竟然真的在暗中和杰索家族合作。她到底是怎么想的？”  
“这就不是你要想的问题了，蠢纲。”Reborn却没有一丝动容，哪怕艾莉亚和他也是多年的莫逆之交。“既然已经证实了情报的真实性，接下来的决策和安排，就交给九代首领吧。我们只要做好我们该做的事就够了。”  
纲吉的心沉了沉。他又想起了午宴时尤尼甜美的笑容。但他知道，接下来会发生的事情，已经不是他能阻止的了。  
过了好一会儿，他才有些低落地说：“还回去吧。”  
Reborn接过了文件，却没走，仿佛知道他的话还未说尽。  
他无奈地摇了摇头，将咽下的话又吐出。“等你回来，陪我去花园逛逛吧，Reborn。”  
然而，看着Reborn推门离去的背影，他却只觉得心中更加憋闷。既然你并不想从我这里得到，那又何必要做这么多容易让我误解的事情呢，Reborn？他想问，却又一次没能问出口。

意大利罗马玫瑰园举世闻名。而在这座西西里郊外的庄园里，也种满了令人心醉的玫瑰。  
纲吉漫步在花丛间。阳光热烈，却落不到他身上，因为Reborn正抬手为他打伞。有时，纲吉最恨的，便是他这面面俱到、恪守礼节的绅士风度。但大多数时候，Reborn的体贴和细致还是让人觉得如沐春风。  
在玫瑰的花期，气温不高，穿着整齐的西装也不会觉得太热。纲吉就这么沉默着悠闲地向前走，一直走到了花丛深处。这里种着一树又一树粉白的玫瑰，天真地在阳光下肆无忌惮地盛开。纲吉抬起手来，捏住花茎，不顾尖刺穿透指腹的疼痛，将最顶上的那朵摘了下来。  
分明十指连心，他的脸上却连一丝痛感都没有显露，只是浅浅笑着，低头去嗅玫瑰馥郁的花香。“这就是我们要做的事情啊。”他叹道。  
将树顶争艳的玫瑰摘下，只留下开得最盛的那一朵。这么做，必然会伤了自己的手指。然而，却还是要忍着痛除去，脸上连一丝痛楚都不能表露。  
这么做，真的值得吗？纲吉不清楚。他才十七岁，无法理解九代首领基于家族做出的许多考量。但他也已经十七岁了，马上就要从幕后到台前，成为彭格列真正的掌事人、继承者了。  
他有些茫然地抬起头来。伞荫下，Reborn正低着头凝视着他，专注又耐心，唇边是一成不变的浅笑，像看不穿的冷漠面具。  
“这里，还能留下来吗？”他问。  
“不一定。今晚过后，基里奥内罗一定需要割让一部分所有物。这里，可能也会被瓜分走。”Reborn沉思片刻，实事求是地答。  
纲吉摇头笑了笑。“那些老家伙，也只有这种时候会迫不及待地冒头分利。”  
“大头是彭格列吃下的，仇恨自然也是彭格列来担。他们不过是占点小便宜，当然要比比腿脚，慢了就分不上汤了。”这话说得便有些刻薄了，但事实也确实如此。  
“真冷酷啊。”纲吉抬起头来。多么美丽的玫瑰园啊，新品种和老品种的玫瑰杂置而生，像晴晚的云霞一般，开出各式各样的红。粉红，桃红，紫红，玫红，艳红，橙红。它们不知愁地盛开着，却不知道未来将归属何人。曾经的繁盛眨眼便作颓唐，过往的羸弱也可能转瞬就变强势。里世界便是如此不讲道理。明日黄花可抛，旧时亲故可弃，重要的永远是当下的利益。而他过了这么久，还是无法适应这样的冷酷。  
“这不是冷酷，而是明智，蠢纲。”Reborn这么告诉他。纲吉都不记得，他是第几次听这个男人这么说了。  
作为沢田纲吉，他宁可一辈子学不会这样的明智。可作为家族的继承人，这却是他要掌握的必修课。  
他也无意和Reborn辩论。这样的辩论不会有任何意义。“我只是觉得，今天是基里奥内罗，明天又何尝不会是彭格列呢？”  
“避免那一天到来，就是你作为家族首领的义务。”  
“是啊……我的义务。”纲吉摇了摇头，将多愁善感都摇出脑海，又看向这个总是一成不变的男人。“Reborn，很快就是我的十八岁生日了，你给我准备礼物了吗？”  
“到了那个时候，你就知道了。”  
男人的回答却始终滴水不漏。哪怕纲吉很确定，对方心知肚明自己想要什么。可是，在一次又一次的试探中，Reborn却只是对这个问题避而不答。  
不答便不答吧。纲吉抬起手，将这朵粉玫瑰别在了Reborn的衣襟。“送给你了。”他笑着。垂落的手指上，流血的伤口早已悄无声息地凝结，只留下仿佛擂在心上的钝痛。

纲吉和Reborn的关系一开始并不好。任谁也不会喜欢一个傲慢又冷酷的老师。尤其在当时的纲吉心里，Reborn简直是当面一套背后一套的典型。人前端着绅士的礼仪，人后说话便刻薄得难听，还总喜欢喊自己蠢纲。  
他本来是很乖巧的孩子，哪怕是侍者随口的劝诫也会放在心上乖乖照做。遇到了Reborn这个家庭教师，反而好像过去的叛逆全部爆发了出来，从早到晚只想着怎么和Reborn作对。  
逃课，抄作业，恶作剧，冷战。纲吉简直把自己从来没做过的坏事全部做了一遍，就为了能看Reborn吃一次瘪。  
但是事实证明，还是Reborn技高一筹，每次都能将逆境化作教育的材料。纲吉逃课，他便教追踪和反追踪；纲吉抄作业，他便教书法练习和鉴赏；纲吉恶作剧，他便现身说法教计谋和策略；纲吉冷战，他便教辩论和话术。每一次，纲吉明明是想使坏，却被自家老师逗得团团转。以至于他看到Reborn那张八风不动的笑脸就恨得牙痒。  
这对师生就这么斗智斗勇了整整三年。  
但他们关系的缓和也很突然。只不过是纲吉在学校里挨了打回来逞强不说是谁时，Reborn领着他上了同学的家门，教他怎么亲手打回去。  
纲吉并不是不识好坏的人。他知道，Reborn是在尽心教他，也是真的把他当作了学生。前尘往事皆泯矣，他便和Reborn握手言和，做起了模范师生。

有很长的一段时间，Reborn就像是纲吉的父亲。纲吉的双亲皆不伴身旁，九代首领又忙得过分。学校的家长会是Reborn去，作业考试是Reborn辅导，生活日常是Reborn照料。Reborn这个男人又是个彻头彻尾的完美主义者，但凡要做什么事都必定做到最好。有他陪在身边，纲吉很是享受了一段时间的亲情。连蠢纲这个一开始被他厌恶的称呼，都开始让他感到亲昵。  
他一度以为，Reborn就像自己喜欢他一样喜欢自己。这自然不是空口无凭。他亲眼见过Reborn对待他人的态度，冷漠疏离，不苟言笑。只有在自己面前，Reborn会笑，会时刻陪在他身边，会被气得满嘴刻薄话还一步步教他怎么做。  
他一直以为自己是特别的。就算不是最特别的，但对于Reborn来说，也一定有着学生和被委托对象以外的身份。甚至，“最特别”这个身份，也不是没有一争之力。  
直到在他十七岁的生日宴上，九代首领的手搭在他肩上，笑着问Reborn：“你都陪在纲吉君身边这么久了，要不要考虑以后就待在彭格列了？等明年他参加了继任仪式，你们一定会配合默契的。”  
而当他期盼地看向Reborn时，这个男人却似笑非笑地看了他一眼，不卑不亢地答：“等他成年，我的使命就结束了。老师不可能教导学生一辈子，接下来的路，自然要他自己来走。”  
纲吉从来没想过，Reborn会拒绝九代首领。他也从来没想过，这个陪在自己身边这么多年，亦父亦师的人，有一天会离开自己。他震惊地看着Reborn，但这个男人却再也没有看向他。  
直到Reborn暂时离席，他才匆匆追去。在无人的走廊，他拦住了这个男人，直截了当地问他：“为什么要拒绝九代首领的邀请？”  
Reborn的神色间却有着淡淡倦意。这是纲吉第一次看到他在自己面前流露出厌倦。“你已经十七岁了，蠢纲。”他说，“怎么像没断奶的孩子一样？”  
是啊，他已经十七岁了。但是这九年，他从来没有做过Reborn会离开的心理准备。他孑然一身来到异国他乡，好不容易遇到了一个能依赖、能亲近、一直陪在他身边的人。他还没有做好准备失去。于是他只是问：“这就是你不想留下的理由？因为我不像彭格列的继承人，因为我作为你的学生，丢了你的脸？是这样吗，Reborn？”  
Reborn却又戴上了笑容的面具。“你想多了，蠢纲。别忘了，我是世界第一杀手。这个世界上没有任何一个地方能留下我。我永远是自由的。”他轻轻拍了拍纲吉的肩。“好了，让我过去吧。”  
纲吉侧过身，看着他离去的背影。就像他们初见时，永远穿着三件套西装，戴着圆昵帽，单手插兜，迈着略显散漫的步调，脊背却高挺瘦削。  
骗子。他心想。你说的话，我一个字都不信。

他就这么跟十七岁较上了劲。  
那夜过后，好像什么都没有变。他们仍然是模范师生，每天都亲密无间。但是，又有什么变了。纲吉的心思变得深沉了，笑容变少了，秘密也似乎变多了，就连以往最厌恶的近身搏击课都很少抱怨了。而看着他的Reborn，却仿佛什么都没察觉一般，保持着合适的社交距离，对此不闻不问，缄口不言。  
纲吉终于读懂了他的态度，读懂了他的刻意疏离，读懂了他的恪守本分，读懂了他的客套守礼。他终于知道，在过去九年里将他骗得昏头转向的绅士风度和亲切态度，只不过是Reborn随手盖在脸上的面具。而他竟然这么傻，完全没有丝毫察觉。  
这也难怪，如果是这个男人存心作戏，这个世界上又有几人能看穿？即便看穿，又有几人愿意醒来？  
至少，纲吉并不愿意。他被骗得太深，付出的情、交出的心已经太多太多。要收回，便如肢骨离体，痛不可言。  
十七岁的这一年，就这么拉开了帷幕。

外宾到来时，纲吉和Reborn已经在宴会厅守候。  
晚宴上来的都是里世界的大人物，以及与基里奥内罗家族关系密切的政要人员。纲吉站在角落冷眼旁观，就看到了不少熟面孔。这两天他在社交场上露的面多了，自然认识的人也多了。只是这些人都还不值得他主动上前去打招呼。  
尤尼大概正站在门外，和基里奥内罗的首领、她的母亲，艾莉亚·基里奥内罗一起接待来宾。有Reborn站在身边，自然也没有不长眼的人来打扰。就连中午和纲吉一起闲聊戏耍的同学也不会不识趣地凑过来。在这个黑暗世界里，彭格列毫无疑问站在最顶端，作为其继承人的纲吉，身份自然不是在场的任何人能够比拟的。  
纲吉等得有些无聊，还有点饿。然而，晚宴没开始，虽然餐食都上了桌，提前去取食物却会显得失礼。他只能端着香槟杯有一搭没一搭地喝。虽然才十七岁，但他已经需要学会这些酒精上的应酬了。当然，能让他当面举杯喝下一口的人，这里同样很少。  
Reborn抬手拦住了他。“别喝得太多。待会儿还有正事。”  
纲吉也不问Reborn是怎么看出自己有些自暴自弃的心态。反正他在Reborn面前从来都如一张白纸。他只是顺从地放下了杯子，因为他知道不论他再怎么觉得不舒服，今晚的行动都不会停止，他也不能给家族拖后腿。  
他们又等了半小时，才等到九代首领从门口走进来。难得的是，以往艾莉亚都会送进来一段，今天却没有。在场的人没有任何一个人提起，却都注意到了这个小小的细节。一个昭示着里世界顶端交好两百年的两个家族，友谊出现了小小裂缝的细节。  
纲吉自然懒得管周围人的想法，只是带着Reborn一起迎上前去，还顺路带了杯香槟。  
“您来了，爷爷。”他乖巧地将香槟递到了九代首领Timoteo的手中。  
Timoteo接过香槟杯，什么也没说，只是笑着轻轻拍了拍纲吉的肩。  
今天跟来的是彭格列高层另一位德高望重的长辈，Timoteo的左右手，岚守Coyote。这位长辈扫了一眼四周，便示意纲吉到边上去谈。  
他们便一起去了角落。周围的人也自觉地远离，为这个站在里世界顶端的老牌黑手党家族让出一片空地。  
确认周围没有人，Timoteo才压低声音问：“确认了吗？”  
纲吉想到了下午Reborn拿给他看的那份文件，轻轻点了点头。  
已经满头白发的老人收起了一贯的温和笑容，露出了沉思的表情。奇怪的是，这脸上既没有愤怒，也没有难过。即便是已经变得很擅长度人心思的纲吉，也读不出一丝一毫的情绪。他不由感慨，在察言观色这方面，自己还有很长的路要走。  
片刻后，Timoteo点点头。“既然如此，那就按计划进行。待会儿我会去找艾莉亚谈谈。今天来这里的家族和官方人员里，已经有过半都和我们达成了一致，会在待会儿的谈判中，站在彭格列这边。”他抬头冲着纲吉浅笑。“虽然按照我的想法，应该不会发展到动手的地步，但你还是要当心，纲吉君。不管发生了什么，你的安危都是第一位的。Reborn，保护好他。周围潜伏有彭格列的部队，如果发现不对，你知道增援信号是什么。”  
“我知道了，九代首领。”Reborn颔首。  
虽然早知事情会如此发展，但纲吉还是忍不住拉住了这就准备去社交场中应酬的九代首领的手。迎着老人带着询问的温和目光，他张嘴，犹豫了好一会儿，还是忍不住多嘴了一句：“如果可以的话，尤尼……”  
Timoteo恍然失笑。他抬起手，突然宠爱地摸了摸纲吉的头。“放心，爷爷不会伤害到她的。”

艾莉亚带着女儿尤尼站在大厅正中，宣布晚宴正式开始。这夜的狩猎场终于拉开帷幕，纲吉却没有机会享用美食。他跟在九代首领身后，在宴会厅里绕了一圈又一圈，才终于见完了那些需要他见的长辈、同盟家族高层和重要的官方代言人，中途还不得不喝了两杯香槟才应付完差事。要不是Reborn时不时在耳边提醒，有些人他甚至想不起来是谁，险些便要当场失礼。  
接下来要见的人、要谈的事更加隐秘，纲吉才终于有了脱身之机。他也不愿再待在厅内。再等下去，又要有一群人来找他交际。放下酒杯，取了点食物，他便躲去了阳台。  
今天是个晴天，便连晚间的月亮都明亮异常。为晚宴伴奏的钢琴曲终于远了。纲吉坐在阳台上的木桌边，将餐盘往坐在另一边的Reborn那儿推了推。“一起吃点儿吧，Reborn。你也饿了吧？”  
Reborn也不推脱，拿起一块鸡肉派。哪怕是用手拿着，他进食的样子也是优雅的。纲吉轻笑了一声，心中觉得有些抱歉。今天，也不知是不是因为待会儿要有大事发生，需要喝的酒格外多。Reborn替自己挡了不少酒。  
他也饿了，便不再欣赏，低着头也开始吃起鸡肉派。  
吃到半饱，盘子便空了。本来拿的东西也不多。纲吉倒也没打算吃得太饱。只是免不了问Reborn一句：“够了吗？你还要再吃点吗？”  
“不用。”Reborn却早已停下了动作。  
纲吉看向了远处。庄园里只有入内的公路两旁有路灯，余处皆是沉沉的暗。下午他们去的玫瑰园现在已经看不清了，只能在月色下辨出模糊的摇曳树影。在有月亮的日子，星星总是暗淡的。但纲吉却更怀念群星闪烁的夜晚。月有盈亏，星星却永远不会消逝。  
“九代爷爷他们，现在应该已经在和艾莉亚阿姨谈判了吧。”他喃喃自语。  
“可能吧。”Reborn模棱两可地应道。  
他们又陷入了短暂的沉默。片刻，厅内的音乐变了。舞曲的轻快前奏传了出来。Reborn扭头看了一眼，问纲吉：“想跳舞吗？”  
纲吉愣了下，回过神来，下意识问：“和谁？”  
“自然是和你心仪的舞伴。”  
纲吉目光灼灼。“那你呢？”  
“我？我在一旁等你就行。”  
“我是说，那你和我跳，怎么样？”  
Reborn意味深长地凝视着纲吉，语带调侃：“我和你跳，那你就得跳女步了，蠢纲。”  
“你知道，我不介意。”  
这沉默又长了些，长到纲吉几乎放弃希望，准备好被Reborn拒绝。  
“好吧。”男人转过头，毫不在意地点了点头。“那我就再教你一次。”他轻而易举地就化解了纲吉营造的暧昧，用家庭教师这个最得体的身份。  
Reborn站起身来，绕过桌子走到了纲吉面前，弯腰行礼向他伸出了手。纲吉抬头看着他带笑的脸庞，不得不承认，这个男人无论何时都迷人得过分。他伸出手去，将四指放入男人宽广的掌心，感受被松松握住时传来的力量和温度。借着这道力，他站起身来。  
他们走到了一边的空地上。阳台上只有一盏浅黄色的立灯，为地面镀上半边暗黄，而另外半边便铺满银白的月光。就像上好的丝绒过渡色地毯，铺在了两人脚下。  
纲吉学过女步，而且就是这个男人教给他的。如今要重新摆好姿势，自然驾轻就熟。他搭着男人的肩，感受那只修长有力的手搭在他腰间的力量，被男人带着，步伐轻盈地跟着音乐跳起了社交舞步。  
前进，后退。向左，向右。一圈，又一圈。轻快的舞曲将他们越拉越近。纲吉只是下意识地跟着Reborn的步伐跳。他抬头看着这个男人。上天真是不公平，给他俊美的样貌和身材，又给他聪明的头脑和强大的实力。纲吉从没见过比Reborn更完美也更混蛋的男人。在小时他恨他恨得牙痒，年少爱他爱得痴迷，如今却又爱又恨，连自己都说不清是什么感情。但他知道，那绝不仅是对父亲和师长的敬爱，也不仅是对骗子和偷心者的痛恨。他对这个男人的感情如此复杂，以至于已经不知道该用什么样的词语来概括。  
Reborn却也并不避开他近乎逼视的视线。明明离得如此近，跳着如此温柔甜蜜的舞，他的脸上却始终是温文尔雅的浅笑，疏离又亲和，专注又冷漠。他的眼如此深邃，黑得发亮，像宝石一般让人移不开眼。如果他是美杜莎，这个世界上可能没人能躲开他让人石化的视线。  
纲吉终于还是先败下阵来，侧过了脸。  
他不愿意再去想和Reborn的那些纠葛。也不愿意想，当他们在这里翩翩起舞时，在这座古堡的某处，也许是角落的书房，也许是地下的会议室，正在酝酿一场即将改变整个里世界格局的风暴。而在古堡的外围，也有精心武装的部队随时准备突破防守，控制住整个现场。他就像身处暴风的中心，分明四周都已是山雨欲来、摧枯拉朽之势，却仍然固执地守着一方净土，想要享受这最后的宁静。  
隔了半年，他们才能再一起跳一支舞。他不想浪费与Reborn共度的时光。  
哪怕，他跳的仍然是女步。哪怕，对方仍然是以老师的名义与他跳舞。哪怕，他的十八岁很快就要到来。

过去的纲吉是容不得Reborn身边有女人的身影的。每次在舞会上，遇到有女士来和Reborn攀谈，他都会觉得心里很不舒服，并且用尽一切方法将这些蜂蝶拒绝。因为Reborn对此从来也没有过责斥，他便把这样的行为看作是被默许。  
他其实也想不明白自己为什么会这样。一开始，他只当自己是有雏鸟情结。因为Reborn对自己太过重要，不能忍受失去他的可能，所以不允许任何人出现在他的身边，就像单亲家庭的孩子难以接受家长寻找新的伴侣一般。  
可是后来，他却发现，Reborn招来的蜂蝶不只有女性，也有男性。但是对于男性，他却从不介怀。也许是因为，他暗自觉得，对于Reborn来说，没有任何一个男性能够取代自己在他心中的位置。  
那么女性就可以取代了吗？取代的又是什么位置呢？  
他不过深入思考了一小步，便意识到了自己心态的异常。他竟将自己和Reborn的关系等同于Reborn与异性的关系。  
迟钝的他终于意识到，他可能爱上了自己的老师。

意大利是个对于爱情格外宽容的国家。因此，师生恋和同性关系都不算少见。虽然花费了几天的功夫，但纲吉最终也接受了自己的心情。  
然而，他从未想过告白。  
他被保护得太好了，从来没有接受过别人的表白，自然也没有对人表白过。在这方面，所有意大利人都像是无师自通一般，生下来就有着玩弄浪漫和与人调情的天赋。然而，出生于日本的纲吉却没有。而他的老师也从未尝试过在这方面给予他教导。  
就好像所有人都忘记了，他只是个十七岁的少年，可能对青春年少的美貌心动，可能被无理取闹的荷尔蒙驱使，可能产生爱情与亲密关系的困扰。  
他确实产生了困扰。在意识到他对Reborn的特殊感情之后，他便不知道该怎么去对待这个男人了。他从来不是会主动地积极地去获得的人，但是他也不再能接受Reborn只当他是学生，是孩子。尤其是在那个十七岁的生日宴会之后。

他本以为，这些他不曾说出口的心绪，Reborn是不会知道的。这份感情，只会在暗处发酵。只要他藏得够好，便没有任何一个人能嗅出异常。  
但他毕竟只有十七岁。这是他的初恋。而他并不是那么懂得掩饰的人。他仍然忍不住在言语中试探Reborn的态度，试图窥探Reborn的生活，甚至介入Reborn的异性关系。而这些行为都没有被斥责。  
他的胆子也变得越来越大。终于，在一次内部的宴会上，他忍了又忍，还是在Reborn与第三位女士跳完舞之后，走上前去邀请了他。  
他的理由也冠冕堂皇：“没有人和我一起跳舞，要劳烦你陪我了，Reborn。”  
男人将香槟杯放到一旁，打量着他，浅浅一笑。“但是我不跳女步，少爷。”作为纲吉忠实的扈从，他很少在公共场合用如此不配合的语气。而这几乎已经可以算得上拒绝了。  
纲吉却被嫉妒蒙了眼，下意识道：“没关系。我会跳。”他的脸上是近乎挑衅的笑容。  
Reborn沉默片刻，终于还是给了他这个面子。哪怕他们都知道这很不合适。男人躬身行礼，伸出手来，带着浅笑的面庞，眼神却流露冰冷。  
他们沉默地跳完了这支舞。Reborn的表现总是那么完美，完美的舞步，完美的表情，完美的礼节。但纲吉还是知道，自己的不听话惹恼了他。  
他在男人的怀中轻轻转了个圈，擦身而过之时，听到了男人的低语：“没有下一次。”  
于是，在那之后，他们再也没有跳过舞。  
而在那之后，纲吉所有暧昧的暗示，也都没有再得到过回应。

宴会厅中突然传来巨响。纲吉目光一凛，当即停下脚步。而Reborn也顺势收回手，向后退了一步。  
纲吉看了他一眼，有些惋惜这难得的时光也要被意外扰乱，逼得他们连一支完整的舞都跳不完。但是今夜本就是多事之夜，什么事情都可能发生。他压下了心头的一点遗憾，抬手就往身后摸去。  
Reborn却一下拉住了他的手。“先进去看看，不要反应过度。”他仍然显得从容不迫。  
他们小心地向宴会厅接近，接着阳台窗帘的掩饰向内看去。音乐已经停了，所有人都站在原地叽叽喳喳地讨论着。纲吉迅速扫了一眼，并没有发现什么可疑的人。他暗自松了一口气，看来并没有发生他想象中那么糟糕的事情。但他还是下意识看了Reborn一眼。在这种时候，他更相信Reborn的判断。  
下意识拦在他身前的男人显然也在扫视宴会厅，片刻后才转过头来，冲他点点头。  
他这才收起过分警觉的神情，带着一脸疑惑走进去，和所有在场者一样做出茫然的反应：“怎么了？发生了什么？”  
在宴会厅中央的尤尼正在四顾张望，看到他当即眼前一亮，快步向他走来。到了他跟前，少女才压低声音问：“纲吉哥哥你去哪儿了？我找了你好久都没看到，还以为你出什么事了。”  
“我能有什么事？只是去阳台上吃东西了。”纲吉简单地安抚了尤尼，又问，“发生什么了？我刚才在外面听到了好大的动静。”  
尤尼警惕地左右张望了一下，才说：“我也不清楚，管家已经去调查了。我刚才和大家说只是佣人在搬东西，不过显然，他们并不是特别相信。”这种时候，作为大家族首领的独女，尤尼看上去也不像平时那般天真无邪，而是展现了作为世家后裔的手段。  
但她的威信显然还不足以震住在场的人。而且刚才的动静根本不像是重物挪动的声音，而是某种破坏行为带来的墙面倒塌一般的声响。对此，长期身处里世界的宾客们都一清二楚。而他们也敏锐地察觉到，在这平静的舞会的同时，有什么大事正在发生。许多大人物此刻都已经不在宴会厅里，便是最好的证明。  
尤其是，在今天宴会的开始，基里奥内罗的女主人并没有展现出与以往一样的对彭格列首领的亲切态度。很多人想起了这一点。由此产生的猜测，自然会让人心更加浮动。  
想到这里，纲吉便明白了尤尼来找他的意图。他轻笑了一声，安抚地拍了拍尤尼的肩，便退后一步，躬身行礼，伸出手去，微微提高音量道：“能赏光与我跳一支舞吗，西西里的白玫瑰，最美丽的尤尼小姐？”  
周围人都看了过来，而纲吉却只是冲着尤尼微微一笑。少女愣了一下才明白他的意图，提起裙摆将手放进他的掌心，也冲着他欠身行礼。“我的荣幸。”她笑着说。  
纲吉便松松地执着她的手去了宴会厅正中。他淡淡扫了一眼不知停下多久的钢琴师，对方连忙低下头，乖乖弹起了下一只舞曲的前奏。  
他挂起浅笑，揽着尤尼的肩，踩着这柔和的鼓点，跳起了轻盈的华尔兹。而周围的人看着他们旁若无人的舞蹈，也一个接一个地加入了进来。  
看到舞会终于恢复正常，尤尼这才敢偷偷松了一口气。她抬起脸来看着纲吉，小声地在他耳边嘀咕：“谢谢你啊，纲吉哥哥。刚才我都不知道该怎么办了。”  
纲吉却知道，自己根本担不起她的谢，毕竟刚才的异动很可能就是彭格列方的人导致的。但他没有显露这淡淡的愧疚，只是轻松地笑着说：“不用谢，小公主。这都是骑士该做的。”  
尤尼被他逗笑了，灿烂的笑容引来了不少人的侧目。但他们都只敢偷偷地看，不敢明目张胆地打量。这也难怪。作为家族的继承者，他们代表的便是里世界的两个庞然大物。无论今晚艾莉亚和Timoteo的行为多么引人遐思，但至少现在，基里奥内罗和彭格列仍然是朋友。  
所以在今晚的舞会上，无论发生了什么，无论在场的宾客产生了多少无可言说的想法，他们都要给基里奥内罗和彭格列面子，要装作什么也没发生一般，让这个舞会顺顺利利地结束。  
而这便是纲吉所利用的，也是他刚刚的行为所表露出的态度。他不允许任何人挑战彭格列的权威。  
一边听着尤尼的窃窃私语，他的心绪却已经转到了别的地方。下意识地，他瞥了一眼自己来的方向。穿过重重人群，他才看到了Reborn站在墙角的身影。男人从烟盒里抖出一支烟，拿在手中看了一会儿，却又放了回去。随后他转身，独自一人去了阳台。

一支舞的时间并不长。纲吉恪守礼仪，向尤尼行完最后一个礼，这才有些着急地想要去阳台找Reborn。然而，下一秒，他便意识到，在人群的边缘，艾莉亚正用赞赏的眼神看着他。而当两人对上视线时，这位优雅的女性便招手向他示意。  
他忍不住在心间叹了一口气，却还是不得不向艾莉亚走去。“你好，艾莉亚阿姨。”到了面前，他先礼貌地打了声招呼。  
艾莉亚穿着一身正红色的抹胸礼服长裙，看上去明艳大方，肩上却披着不知是哪个男人的宽大西装外套，几乎将整个上半身裹住。她笑得温柔，就像每一次见到纲吉时一样。“谢谢你，纲吉君。要不是你镇住了场，晚上尤尼一定会和我闹别扭地。”  
“哪里。这都是我该做的。”他礼貌地没有询问艾莉亚刚才在哪儿，一方面也是因为自己心知肚明。不如说，他更好奇的是，刚刚经历了绝对不可能顺利的谈判，艾莉亚怎么还能对自己展现如此亲昵友好的态度？如果不是艾莉亚的本性太温柔，就是她太聪明会掩饰。而这两者都不会减少他对这位一直关系亲密的长辈的尊重。  
艾莉亚失笑，轻轻摇了摇头。“你啊，还是老样子，乖得招人疼。”她打量着纲吉，就像看疼爱的孩子一般，又骄傲又怜爱。“跟我来吧，Timoteo叔叔有事找你。”  
纲吉只能舍下Reborn，跟上了艾莉亚的步伐。然而，他的心间却满是疑惑。艾莉亚阿姨的表现怎么也不像刚被老友敲了竹杠翻了脸后的表现，而且九代爷爷为什么不自己来找我？有什么事需要离开这里去别处谈？  
他下意识转头看了一眼，许多人都在目送他们离去。这让他有了一瞬的明悟：看来，至少现在，艾莉亚阿姨还不想让这些人知道，基里奥内罗和彭格列已经翻脸了。

走过长长的走廊，他跟在艾莉亚身后，数次想说什么又作罢。站在私人的立场，他其实很喜欢尤尼这个妹妹和艾莉亚这个阿姨，对作风稳重的基里奥内罗也很有好感。但是，他也清楚，当基里奥内罗与一直反抗彭格列统治的杰索家族展开合作开始，便等同于站在了彭格列的对立面，宣告了与彭格列新一轮的利益争夺。他并不清楚其中的缘由，但缘由苦衷和个人喜好在家族利益面前都是不值一提的。所以最终，他还是压下了心中的愧疚和不解，跟着艾莉亚一直走到了一个房间前。  
他抬起头来。他认识这里，这是艾莉亚的私人书房。  
他不知道艾莉亚带他来这里干嘛。但是，既然是九代首领找他，那么九代首领一定在里面。除次以外，还会有谁呢？他带着揣测，看着艾莉亚打开了门。  
意外的是，除了坐在沙发上的九代首领，这里再没有别人。  
满头白发的老人正在喝红茶。他举着茶杯抬起头来，似乎也有些惊讶。“纲吉君？你怎么来了？”他的衬衫外只穿着西装背心。  
纲吉走进书房，看了一眼艾莉亚。他意识到艾莉亚身上的西装外套可能是属于九代首领的。“是艾莉亚阿姨带我来的，她说您找我。”  
“我？”Timoteo看了艾莉亚一眼，然后也不由得露出了那种看到孩子恶作剧时，长辈会露出的无奈又宠爱的笑。“艾莉亚，这就是你说的，要让我看的东西？”  
艾莉亚俏皮地眨了眨眼，走到沙发前大剌剌地坐下，还拍了拍沙发，对纲吉说：“别傻站着了，纲吉君。坐吧。”  
纲吉看懂了现状：包括自己在内的彭格列的一老一小，都是被这个狡黠的女人骗来的。但是他又对现状感到茫然：即使在私下，九代爷爷和艾莉亚看上去的关系仍然不错。这到底是怎么回事？难道刚才并不像他所想的那样，发生了惊心动魄的谈判？  
他感觉自己的脑子已经不够用了，只能照艾莉亚说的，安分地在沙发上坐下，却满脸疑问地看向了Timoteo。此时此刻，他无比希望Reborn在他身边，这样他就不会像个傻子一样坐在这里了。  
艾莉亚被他逗笑了。“纲吉君，你这是什么表情啊？难得我刚才还觉得你稳重了不少，像个大人了。”在私下，她说话总是带着几分漫不经心的促狭。  
Timoteo当即被吸引了注意。“哦？纲吉君怎么了？”  
“谈判结束前，Coyote叔叔为了向基里奥内罗示威，不是砸了一面墙嘛。我当时心里就觉得要糟。尤尼那个孩子你也不是不知道，虽然不缺机变，但却少了点威严。所以人一散我就连忙去宴会厅，结果你猜我看到了什么？”她轻轻捂着嘴笑，吊足了Timoteo 的胃口，才悠悠地公布答案，“我看到纲吉君正搂着尤尼在跳舞呢。所有人都很正常，场面也很平静，就好像什么都没发生过一样。Timoteo叔叔，你可真是培养了一个优秀的继承人啊。”  
人前总是稳重可亲的Timoteo当即也翘起了胡子：“那当然！也不看看是谁养大的！”说完，便和艾莉亚一般忍俊不禁，哈哈大笑起来。  
而在场第三个人，也是被讨论的当事人，却满头雾水。纲吉观察艾莉亚对于谈判的描述和对九代首领的态度，只觉得怎么也不该是现在这样。  
看着纲吉满脸的疑惑，这两个私下都不正经的长辈终于闹够了，收敛了笑容。Timoteo伸手拍了拍纲吉的肩。“艾莉亚都把你带来了，就说明她也看好你。既然如此，让你知道也没什么。”他的脸上写满了骄傲和看重，“纲吉君，你不是一直担心基里奥内罗会不会在这次动荡中出事吗？放心吧，爷爷今天可以给你一个准话。不会的。因为基里奥内罗始终是彭格列的盟友，是和我们有着亲密友谊的同伴。”  
纲吉听得更不明白了。但是他知道，在此刻，他只需要沉默和倾听。  
而艾莉亚轻快地接下了话题。“我就不兜圈子了。简单地说就是，这次决裂只是针对杰索家族做的一个局，而基里奥内罗，就是彭格列塞进杰索内部的棋子。”她俏皮地眨了眨眼，“而这件事，就只有我和Timoteo叔叔两个人知道。当然，加上纲吉君就是三个人了。”  
纲吉并不傻，自然听懂了这话中的含义。虽然缺乏细节，但双方的立场都已明确。这便可以解释，为何从来心慈手软的九代首领，在这次抉择中对待基里奥内罗的方式会如此雷霆手段，而为何在与其说是谈判不如说是聚众威胁的会谈之后，被迫割利的艾莉亚还能如此谈笑风生，还能亲密无间地和自己交谈。  
不是这个世界变了，也不是里世界太黑暗深沉，而是因为他们有着共同的敌人，要用不同寻常的手段打败的敌人。所以他们都发挥了高超的演技，演了一场骗过所有人的戏。  
但他还是有点疑惑：“杰索家族，需要用这么复杂的手段来处理吗？”  
Timoteo看他一下就抓住了问题的关键，欣慰的同时，又忍不住叹了一口气。“需要。你还不知道这个家族有多么的可怕，纲吉君。如果对它不够重视，用不了多久，它就会毁掉整个里世界，毁掉彭格列和基里奥内罗携手两百年才好不容易建立的秩序。它会将里世界的人重新带回地狱。”  
“具体的情况我也不方便多说。等回去，你自会知道，这个家族根本没有可以被称为底线的东西。”艾莉亚的声音也变得沉重起来，“你已经十七岁了，纲吉君，很快就要扛起彭格列和里世界的一切了。将这一切都压在你身上，我也很不忍心，但是未来的路，没有你是不行的。而且……我也有我的私心。尤尼，无论如何，我希望你能帮我保护好她。”  
纲吉无法理解艾莉亚的托孤之言，就像他无法预知一年后，这位优秀的女性生命的陨落。但是他还是郑重地点了头。哪怕这对于十七岁的他来说，是太过沉重的负担和期待。

从书房走出时，纲吉仍然还有些迷茫。一时间，似乎什么都变了，又似乎什么都没变。对他来说，他既庆幸于自己没有失去亲密的朋友和长辈，又对自己的未来感到迷茫不安。  
他本以为，今夜他会见证让人寒心的决裂，但他见证的却是让人胆战心惊的敌人。很快，他就要和那么强大的敌人正面抗衡，而那是九代首领和艾莉亚联手，都必须采用特殊手段才能勉强抗衡的敌人。他难免怀疑自己行不行。但是，那两位长辈已经为他铺了这么多路，对他有这么高的看重和期待，他也根本没有失败的权利。  
他的十七岁，竟是如此的命途多舛。从即将失去最重要的老师，到即将失去无法割舍的初恋，再到即将失去明面上的好友，最后到即将失去安稳平顺的未来。  
而且。他环顾这幢典雅的建筑。就在刚刚，从艾莉亚阿姨的嘴里，他知道这里已经被分给了彭格列的其中一个同盟家族，很快就将不属于基里奥内罗了。虽然以后他还可以再来，还能再去花园里看玫瑰，却再也看不到笑得甜美的尤尼妹妹和温柔亲切的艾莉亚阿姨了。  
他忍不住深深地叹了一口气，慢慢地走回宴会厅。  
推门而入时，舞曲仍在继续。舞会已经进入了下半场，要走的人已经陆陆续续地离开，剩下的都是年轻人，还要继续下半夜的狂欢。纲吉突然就不想去找Reborn了，不想面对他总是冷漠的面具，就像不想面对他刚刚知悉的、令人心悸和恐慌的现实与未来。  
他走入了人群中，带着笑容，随手端起一杯威士忌。而看到他的人，都簇拥到了他身边，就好像这热闹、这欢场永不会散。

到底是没有太多的人敢来敬纲吉的酒，但是他仍然喝得有些多了。到后来，他便迷迷糊糊地倒在了沙发上。  
有人来到了他身旁，弯腰想要抱他，却被他乱动的手挥走。他觉得这个人可能是Reborn，但困倦的眼却睁不开。他只知道，现在的自己不想再受Reborn的撩拨，不想再被这个男人的暧昧手段玩弄在股掌之间。于是他用尽全身抗拒这个男人的接近。  
对方似乎也懒得和醉鬼计较，看他不领情便作罢，只将衣服披在他身上。他却觉得终于获得了安宁，在后半夜喧闹的人声和音乐中沉沉睡去。  
再醒来时，已是后半夜的尾声。狂欢的派对也无人再在舞池中坚持。纲吉因为宿醉头疼欲裂，却怎么也睡不着，只能坐起身来。披在身上的西装外套滑落。他抓起来看了看，抬头，看到Reborn正在一旁的单人沙发上低着头沉眠。  
为了照顾这满屋的醉鬼，顶灯都灭了，只剩下昏黄的壁灯。他借着这昏灯看Reborn的睡颜，看得痴迷。过了好一会儿，他才自嘲一笑，摇了摇头。  
他拿起外套，轻手轻脚地想给Reborn披上，却又突然想开了一般，放弃了这自作多情的举动，规规矩矩地将外套搭在了沙发的扶手上。他嗅到了男人身上淡淡的烟草味，愣了一下，才直起身来。  
他看到自己的襟前别着一朵已经几乎凋零的粉玫瑰。是谁为他别上的呢？这结果也不需猜。他盯着这花瓣枯萎、花蕊颓黄的花朵看了一会儿，无声地叹了一口气，放弃了取下它的想法，抬起头来。  
屋里的喧闹已停歇，音乐也已然退场。这漫长沉寂的夜静得令人心惊，只有一点忽远忽近的风声，懒懒地落在树梢。阳台的玻璃门也关了。远处天幕上，漫天的繁星打起了哈欠，光亮有些黯淡。他转身向宴会外走去。  
推门而出，穿过长长的走廊，彻夜的明灯刺得他眼睛有些疼。他漫无目的地走着，任由这夜的寒意浸润身体，让他搅作一团的脑袋渐渐苏醒。  
从后门走出，他沿着山坡，意图穿过这漫长的夜。他跨过青草和枯枝，没有听见虫鸣，却听见了鸟叫。天似乎快亮了，一点点晨光将地平线染白，却仍未渲染开，只在最远的天际，留下轻淡的一笔。  
他想起，彻夜狂欢的人总是在这样的时刻醉眼朦胧地醒来，而他总是在这样的天色下沉默着将好友送回家中。他不喜欢派对，也不喜欢醉酒，但这样的事情，他也已经做了好多次了。这其中，藏着太多应该，太多不得不。没有一次例外。  
可是今天，今天他并没有折返回去。他似乎执意想看看清晨，于是他向前走，不断地向前走，试图漫步跨越这长夜，从黑暗的这一侧，走到光明的那一侧去。  
但人怎么可能走入光明呢？太阳不想升起时，再追逐也追不上。就像他的十七岁，再怎么努力挣扎都化作徒劳，该失去的仍然会失去，该到来的仍然会到来。爱情，朋友，责任，自我。在现实之下，这些东西都被压得变了形。而他还不想成为十八岁的成年人，还不想就这样妥协。  
他闻到了烟草味。有人来到了他身边。他却连看也不需看，便知道来人是谁。  
他又问了：“我的十八岁生日，你给我准备礼物了吗，Reborn？”宿醉后，他的声音变得有些沙哑，听上去成熟苦涩了许多。  
而Reborn的答案仍然一成不变：“到了那个时候，你就知道了。蠢纲。”  
纲吉知道，Reborn是在告诉自己，不要执着。可是怎么可能不执着呢？这是他的初恋，是他耗费数年培育出的爱情。哪怕生在彭格列，他知道自己的婚姻很有可能成为利益的工具，知道自己可能未来会取一个不爱的女人，知道自己可能有无数的场合需要逢场作戏，但至少此刻，他想忠于自己的心，忠于自己的爱情。  
于是这一次，他不再选择试探，不再选择迂回的暗示。他直率地说：“你知道，我只是想要你留在我身边。不能答应我吗？”  
可是当问出后，他却不敢转头去看Reborn的脸。  
他害怕被拒绝。  
被无声地拒绝了这么多次，他仍然害怕真正地被拒绝。  
良久，他听到男人叹了一口气，声音中终于带上了一丝诚恳。“蠢纲，我陪了你很多年。陪你长大。陪你做荒唐事。陪你在社交场中应付无理取闹的敬酒。陪你喝醉了之后坐超速的跑车回家。也像今天一样，陪你从黑暗走到黎明。”Reborn的话语中有难得的温柔。“我能理解你对我的依赖。我不是没有心。陪了你这么多年，我不可能一点也不动心，不可能一点也不留恋。”  
纲吉却在想：他的脸上现在是什么表情呢？仍是那面具一样的浅笑吗？  
这些缱绻温存，原来都曾真实存在过。不是他一个人的误解，一个人的自作多情。他该为此感到荣幸吗？一个如此难以接近的人，他也穷尽岁月，得以站在他身边这么多年。  
“尽情骄傲吧，纲吉。因为你是第一个，也会是最后一个我爱过的人。”  
可是。他仍然听到了噩梦的回音。那些被畏惧的、被闪躲的、不愿面对的现实，终于也还是要向他展露张牙舞爪的影，要吞没他天真的幻想，要撕去他无可奈何的自欺欺人的伪装，要剖开他伤痕累累的心。  
“但是，到此为止了。我只是你的家庭教师。”男人退后了一步。“以后，还会有人陪你的，陪你做这些事，陪你面对未来，彻夜狂欢时在你身边，孤身一人时也伴你左右。但那个人，不会是我了。”  
“好好长大吧。你的十七岁，总会有过去的那一天。宴席终有散时。跨过这一步，不会像想象中那么痛的。岁月这帖良药会治愈所有的伤口。”  
“祝你幸福快乐。祝你平安健康。这是我能给你最好的祝福了。希望你不会嫌弃这份过于简陋的十八岁礼物。”  
自始至终，Reborn的声音始终那么平静。  
纲吉又想起了他们的初见。永远不变的三件套黑西装，戴着圆昵帽，单手插兜，背影挺拔修长。这个男人，一入他的眼，竟整整十一年都没有变。  
他低头看别在襟前的粉玫瑰。这朵凋零的花便是他的心。他将自己的心送给了这个男人，这个男人又将它还给了自己。他早该知道结局会是如此，只是仍然不甘心，仍然想要最后尝试一次。  
他一言不发。连最基本的客套之语也哽在喉间，归于沉默。又何必为这场道别添上那些令人作呕的矫饰之词呢？挽留不会得到回应，放手也不能掩饰他狼狈的姿态。他宁愿这一刻拖得久一点，再久一点，宁愿真正的结束永远不会到来。  
光越发耀眼了。他终于听到了男人缓缓离去的脚步声，那么熟悉，那么安心，却渐行渐远，仿佛要将他的心也一起带走。而太阳终于升起了，一轮浅浅的白，终于在地平线慢慢露面。  
风又来了。暗色的山坡上，一道长长的影子映在地上，瘦极了，也孤独极了。

他的十八岁，终于要到来了。  
他的十七岁，终于要过去了。  
他终于要长大了。终于要独自一人面对那些沉重的未来。终于要在残酷的现实面前藏住自己的心，低下自己的头。  
他的十七岁，在他失恋的这个瞬间，终于，终于结束了。哪怕他根本不敢回头亲眼见证，那个他爱之至诚也恨之至深的男人离开的背影。  
他任性的、虚妄的、莫名其妙的青春期，终于迎来了日升时。太阳终将照临大地，一切都要走进预定的轨道。而他奋力挣扎，想抓住的终是从指缝中溜走，只留下让人眷恋的余温，忍不住紧握成拳，仍是空空如也。  
衣服有些乱了。他抬起手来，解开被扯松的领带，开始学着自己打温莎结。虽然有些磕绊，但他还是按照记忆中的步骤，自己打好了。襟前的玫瑰落到了地上，花瓣散落一地，他却未弯腰去拾，任由它没入尘土中。  
他垂眸，晶莹的水珠从睫间眨落，唇边却勾起了浅浅的笑容。就像他爱的那个人一样，永远温文尔雅，永远客套疏离。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 故事就到这里了。虽然很抱歉，但好像自然而然地就BE了【。】  
> 这次写了一个比较现实向的故事。如果纲吉从一开始就是黑手党家族里养大的小少爷，而Reborn是他的家庭教师，会是怎样呢？以这个想法作为开端，这个故事便展开了。一开始，它还没有这么的沉重和无奈，但写着写着就变成了这样，只能说都是BGM的错。  
> 我很喜欢这次推荐的这首歌。老实说，这次的故事又是为了结局而写，为了Reborn的那句“陪在你身边的人不会是我”而写。这么一想，这个故事最后会BE似乎是顺理成章的事情。  
> 身为家族首领的27和身为杀手的R，他们的两种人生，一个是受尽束缚的，一个是自由不羁的，本身就难以重叠。所以最终，理智的Reborn还是选择了离开。想起来，这还是继《微笑的礼仪》之后，我第二次侧重写理智的Reborn。  
> 这次尝试了比较留白的写法，没有将全部的伏线回收，是因为想写出一种危机四伏、引人遐思的感觉。简单地说，写的便是战争的前夜。在前夜，战事没有结局，是很自然的事情。就像现实的很多事也并不总是有结局。活在当下的人，也只能把握当下，既无法看穿未来，也无法留住过去。  
> 以及，我其实非常爱十七岁这个年纪。这个离成年只差一点点的年纪，总是让人有无限遐想，觉得有它特殊的美妙之处。对我来说，十七岁不是一个确切的时间点，而是一个精神上的象征，象征着成年的前夜，象征着最后的任性和不成熟。  
> 总之，感谢看到这里，也感谢对我不足的包容。  
> 我这次有自知之明了，这好像是把刀，求不追杀【。
> 
> By璇


End file.
